


Strange Company

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cat School (The Witcher), Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Viper School (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, vipurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: No other Cats stayed at Kaer Morhen, preferring the company of the caravan, just Aiden. And now Gaetan. As the winter wore on, all the unique things Lambert loved about Aiden—the way he brushed against him, spreading his scent, or lay out in front of the cooking fire to warm himself, purring softly—were reflected in Gaetan. Mostly. They lay in front of the fire together after training, sacked out like loaves of bread someone dropped and forgot to pick up, occasionally batting at one another, but not saying much. There were obviously things Lambert couldn't know, bedroom things, but when he heard Gaetan purring, face pressed into Letho's neck, he got curious.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 74
Kudos: 354
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	1. Of Purring and Murder Chirps

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little thing I wrote for tumblr a little while ago, the idea of Letho and Lambert comparing notes about the cute cat things their individual kitties do tickels me to no end. Yes, cute-agens (cute mutagens) are definitely here to stay.

As the last surviving Witcher keep, Kaer Morhen was open to any Witcher who needed shelter for the winter. Vesemir didn't like Cats—their morals were dubious at best, not to mention their rages—but one sad look from Lambert, and Aiden was allowed to stay. Then Geralt picked up the friendly puppy who was Jaskier, happy to lick any face presented to him, and suddenly Witchers they thought were dead started poking their heads out of the snow, asking to warm themselves in front of the Wolves' fire.

“How did he make friends with fucking Letho?” Lambert asked Geralt over dinner.

He shrugged. “I'm not sure they are friends, he just... feels bad. As soon as he heard what Nilfgaard did to the Vipers, his eyes got all big.” Lambert knew the exact look, he'd seen Jaskier level it at Geralt many a time in past winters. If he was being honest, he couldn't resist similar looks from Aiden.

When Letho showed up with Gaetan under his arm, nuzzling in close the way Aiden did to him, Lambert had more questions. “When did Jaskier meet Gaetan?”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Gaetan went into a rage and slaughtered a village, Jaskier was with me and listened to his sob story, went on about how I was considered a butcher once too. What can I say? He's got a soft spot for Witchers.” Lambert had run into Geralt and Jaskier on The Path exactly once and he could confirm; while those blue eyes quickly turned to murder the moment an alderman tried to stiff them, he'd wipe the blood from a Witcher's hands, cooing softly while he did it. Geralt always did attract the weird ones.

No other Cats stayed at Kaer Morhen, preferring the company of the caravan, just Aiden. And now Gaetan. As the winter wore on, all the unique things Lambert loved about Aiden—the way he brushed against him, spreading his scent, or lay out in front of the cooking fire to warm himself, purring softly—were reflected in Gaetan. Mostly. They lay in front of the fire together after training, sacked out like loaves of bread someone dropped and forgot to pick up, occasionally batting at one another, but not saying much. There were obviously things Lambert couldn't know, bedroom things, but when he heard Gaetan purring, face pressed into Letho's neck, he got curious.

“So, uh, you and Gaetan...” Lambert said out of the blue. Letho had sat on the bench nearby to take a break from training, and they both followed Aiden and Gaetan with their eyes as they sparred.

“You already got a kitty, leave mine alone,” Letho said.

“You don't need to be defensive. Geralt said hatchet buried or whatever.”

Letho's shoulders relaxed a little. “Right, sorry. Habit. What about me and Gaetan?” The relationship wasn't new, they'd been traveling together since last winter, but Letho was never comfortable discussing it. His business was his business. He didn't even want to come to Kaer Morhen until Gaetan—speared on his cock, fucker always knew how to get things from him—purred about fucking in a bed big enough to contain Letho's massive shoulders. The beds at Kaer Morhen were comfortable, Wolves had their priorities straight there.

“Does he...” Lambert didn't know how to start without embarrassing the hell out of Aiden, who could definitely hear them, even across the courtyard as he bounced around with Gaetan, both of them dodging and weaving like mad. Lambert trained with the School of the Cat a little, and could definitely keep up with Aiden, but watching him and Gaetan together was a whole other experience; the speed, the lithe grace... fuck, it was almost beautiful. “He purrs, right, I've heard yours purr.”

A small smile tugged at Letho's cheek, his eyes watching Gaetan dance and twirl with Aiden. “Oh yeah, he definitely purrs. Tried denying it for a while, but he does it so often now.”

“Yeah, it's great.” They all tried to shrug off the odder side effects of the mutations—Geralt and Eskel blushed and got all stammery when they realized they were sniffing Jaskier too much, and Letho passed the fuck out after a meal—but the Cats didn't seem to care. Aiden was unabashed about his purring, or his rubbing, or the way he enjoyed a warm fire or a warm body nearby.

“Does your kitty make that mrrp sound when he wakes up?” Letho asked.

Lambert smirked, Aiden did exactly that this morning, when Lambert brushed his fingers across his back to rouse him for a quick blow job before breakfast. “Yeah, he does. Does yours like to murder chirp?”

Letho almost laughed out loud. “Yeah, sounds like this,” he expertly mimicked the exact sound Aiden made and Lambert did start laughing. Across the courtyard, Aiden and Gaetan stopped sparring, both glaring over to the bench. Letho waved them off. “It's okay, babe, go back to training!” Letho leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, fond eyes watching the Cats again.

Lambert watched too, warm happiness bubbling up in his chest. Eventually, Aiden and Gaetan decided they were done with training for the day and drifted over. Aiden came to press against Lambert's side, purring softly when the Wolf wrapped an arm around him. Gaetan fully dropped into Letho's lap, clinging to him like a barnacle. Letho stood up, lifting him like he weighed nothing, and rubbed their noses together before letting Gaetan rub his cheek along the side of his jaw, spreading his scent.

All winter, he hadn't seen them close like this, but there was a new understanding between Letho and Lambert now. They might not see eye to eye on a great many things, but they would both die for the stupid, dangerous antics of their emotionally unstable tomcats.

They headed back inside, Lambert with his arm around Aiden, Letho with his arms full of Gaetan. Just as they entered the great front doors, there was a soft chirp from Letho and Lambert had to contain his laughter as both Cats turned to find their prey.


	2. To Love A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letho slammed his tankard down and wiped the foam from his lip before shaking his head. “Side of a tower? You serious? That's really the best you got?”
> 
> It was a strange friendship they'd fallen into, if one could call it that. Letho of fucking Gulet was the only other Witcher Lambert knew of, who understood the bliss, confusion, and exhaustion that came with having a Cat share your bed. Aiden was a handful, a sexy handful, but there were some days when even he knew he was too much. Gaetan, it seemed, was also a whole hell of a lot to deal with. Thus, Lambert and Letho shared a bond. Call it friendship, call it excuses to talk about their intimate partners without embarrassing said partners, whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a prompt from my tumblr, where the first chapter was a stand alone story I got an idea for, but geralt-of-riviass requested Letho and Lambert comparing their kitties and maybe telling tales of death defying sex, and who was I to refuse? Rating went up because of discussion of sexy times.

Letho slammed his tankard down and wiped the foam from his lip before shaking his head. “Side of a tower? You serious? That's really the best you got?”

Lambert rolled his eyes and took a long pull from his own drink before answering. “Are _you_ serious? You've seen our towers, the damn things might come down any minute. What do you have you think it better?”

It was a strange friendship they'd fallen into, if one could call it that. Letho of fucking Gulet was the only other Witcher Lambert knew of, who understood the bliss, confusion, and exhaustion that came with having a Cat share your bed. Aiden was a handful, a sexy handful, but there were some days when even he knew he was _too much_. Gaetan, it seemed, was also a whole hell of a lot to deal with. Thus, Lambert and Letho shared a bond. Call it friendship, call it excuses to talk about their intimate partners without embarrassing said partners, whatever.

They spent the last half an hour watching Aiden and Gaetan in front of the fire in the main hall, and boy was it not boring. Gaetan flopped down first, on a pillow Lambert had definitely seen Aiden sleeping on (cuddling, more like) and like some sort of alarm had gone off, Aiden swooped in a few minutes later to push Gaetan away from _his_ spot. They hissed and yowled at each other, pushing and shoving, rolling around and wrestling. It reminded Lambert of Geralt and Eskel, when they'd scuffle with each other, or with him, playful and nice. But the Cats made playful and nice look damn near blood thirsty.

Aiden did actually draw blood before Gaetan settled down with another pillow, glaring daggers at him. This also wouldn't do, as Aiden grabbed Gaetan and started aggressively cleaning him, tongue licking across his shaved head and over the shells of his ears. Lambert arched and eyebrow and checked Letho's expression. The fucking too big for his own good Witcher didn't react, just kept eating, glancing over at Gaetan every few minutes and smirking as Aiden continued to lick.

Alright, so the Viper wasn't jealous, he understood the weird bullshit Cats got up to when they were with their own schoolmates. Lambert and Letho had compared notes a little bit over the season so far, maybe it was time to do it again.

As soon as Aiden and Gaetan were asleep on the rug, soft little snores coming from them both, Lambert turned his attention to Letho. “So, what weird shit does yours do?”

It did not surprise Lambert one bit that Gaetan had a thing for death defying sex, so now it was all about who'd done it better. Two years ago, Aiden convinced Lambert to go out on the _outside_ of the old observation tower. The stones crumbled at their feet as they fucked and the high was extraordinary. The second they climbed down, Lambert dragged Aiden back to his room and fucked him again, adrenaline pumping through him the same as after a good kill.

“Temple Isle,” Letho said. “Side of the cliff.”

“Side of—what? Why?”

Letho shrugged and nodded towards the fire, his face softening as soon as his gaze fell on Gaetan. “I'm not supposed be in Novigrad, most there think I'm dead and I'd like to keep it that way, but a job's a job. We were hiding out on the cliff side, waiting for the target to get out of midnight mass, when moggy over there decides his cock is more important than our pay day.” Letho tried to scowl, but there was no fooling Lambert, the memory of being wrapped around Gaetan right under the nose of the temple guard, probably as they planned to kill one of their high ranking members, was too sweet for Letho to resist. Lambert had plenty of memories with Aiden, hair brained adventures where they escaped by the skin of their teeth, terror fading to manic laughter as soon as they were clear.

“So yeah,” Letho said. “I'd say that's a bit better than up an old fucking tower. Who was gonna catch you? The bard?”

“Alright, alright, I got one,” Lambert started, then paused when he heard a soft little sigh.

Like they had them on a string, both he and Letho looked over towards the fire and found two pairs of eyes staring back at them, one set the color of sunstones, the other like topaz submerged in a forest river, green tinting the usual Witcher yellow.

“Lambert.”

“Letho.” They whispered at the same time.

“Come sit,” Aiden said. Gaetan rolled over, flopping an arm toward Letho, beckoning.

The nest in front of the fire was plenty big, meant to hold the whole pack when they first returned after a long year away and needed to reconnect. The Cats enjoyed the warm almost as much as they did, and now Lambert found himself moving towards it, moving towards Aiden, Letho right behind him. They slumped down into the mound of pillows and furs, each wrapping around their Cat. Letho was so damn big and Gaetan so small, the Viper wrapped around him completely. Aiden and Lambert were more evenly matched, Aiden a little slimmer, built for agility instead of brute Wolf strength.

All four curled up together and the quite purring started. No matter their differences, Lambert liked having someone to talk to about this—about the mood swings, the downs, the ups, and the warm cuddle piles in front of a good fire.


End file.
